Dragon Age Origins: Army of Zero
by BlackDevil1942
Summary: Louise is in for quite a surprise after having summoned the hero's of Ferelden and Amaranthine, full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Age Origins: Army of Zero

**AN: Ok kiddies this is my summary of my DAO/DAO:A cross over with FOZ. DAO will be slightly AU b/c of both Aeducan and Cousland being present. This takes place 2 years after Awakening. Morrigan did not leave at the end of Origins, but was still not present in Awakening. Loghain is still alive, and Allistair has forgiven his two companions. Amaranthine was burned to the ground in my version. The darkspawn are still a problem in terms of the "Mother's" disciples. The ENTIRE team will be transported so don't worry everyone of them will get their fifteen minutes of fame, but it will focus mostly on Cousland, Allistair, Morrigan, Sigrun and Aeducan. Both of my characters have the 'experienced' voice so that should help picture their voices will NOT be present in this story. So without further ado I present Dragon Age Origins: Army of Zero.**

Migel Cousland was a happy man. Why you may ask? Simple, because his best friend Gimli Aeducan was about to be crowned king of Orzammar, his son was turning 3 next month, he was both a Teyrn and an Arl, his wife was as...forth coming as ever, and all his companions from both of his great battles were present for the celebration at hand. Migel was indeed a very happy, rich(both spiritually, and literally), and drunk man.

"All hail Gimli Aeducan; Defender of the gates of Denerim, King of Orzammar, and GREY WARDEN," Migel shouted as he and his companions cheered! The only ones that were not cheering were Sten(as usual), and Wynne who simply applauded.

"Hey you forgot the part where I killed the undead Ogre that killed Cailin," Gimli yelled in his drunken stupor!

"That doesn't count I knocked it on its ass and was about to kill it, but you threw one of your explosive potions at its head. That was my kill," Allistair, King of Ferelden, disagreed in a most un-kingly fashion.

"Oh yes of course good king, like how you killed my mother Flemeth. Oh wait; that wasn't you , that was my sexy husband of a Grey Warden Commander, and hero of Ferelden," Morrigan stated while she acted seductively around her husband; who intern decided to kiss her on the lips romantically, not forcefully or passionately, romantically.

"We can all, of course, remember the absolutely adorable son you have both spawned through your love," Leiliana giggled, as she was the child's Godmother and smothered it with so much love that the child was actually frightened of her.

"Yes, and the broken hand that our fearless commander received in the most horrifying mission he has survived to date, child birth," Zevran recited melodramatically.

"Hey what about us and our grand heroics shortly after," a somewhat annoyed and drunk Anders stated.

"Oh of course how could we forget the great Anders, the circle's bitch, cat lover, and Allistair clone," Morrigan congratulated mockingly.

"Bitchy Witch" he retorted.

"Hey that's my wife and mother of my little Bryce your insulting," Migel scowled as he punched his right armoured hand into his left. Anders simply stuck out his tongue.

"You may be the Commander, but even you can't stand to the power of...SER POUNCE-ALOT," Anders yelled as he pulled his kitty from his pouche. The cat simply stared and mewed.

"Oh no," Migel inquired with a smirk on his face? "Sam! He called his faithful Mabari hound to his side and simply snickered at Anders fear.

"You WOULDN'T" Anders said as he shielded his beloved kitty from the menacing hound.

"I WOULD," he smiled evilly that would make even an arch demon quiver in fear.

"I yield to you oh great Commander of the Grey Wardens,"

"And don't you forget it slave MUHAHAHAHAHA," he laughed with his wife triumphantly.

Gimli couldn't have been happier; his companions, including Gorim were present for his ascension to the throne, and his son and friend's son were busy playing Grey Warden with their Uncle Oghren.

"GRRRR I am the dreaded Arch Demon I will eat you up and spit you out like and under cooked Nug," Oghren growled as he played with the children.

"I am the Gwey Wawben Commamber and I will sway you Awch Bemon. Come Gimbwi, wet's show dem ouw bight," said a, soon to be, 3 year old Bryce Cousland using a wooden sword and shield, and covered in bed sheets as armour.

"Wight, CHAAAAAAWWWWWGGGEEE" a 2 year old Trian Aeducan yelled as he and Bryce charged the dwarf berserker with their wooden weapons and cloth armour.

"Arrrggghhh, I am no match for the Grey Wardens I am defeated BLAGH," Oghren said as he 'died' from a wooden sword in between his arm and side.

"Hooway we saved fewelden" Trian cheered.

"Yay" Bryce cheered as he jumped up and down.

"They're so cute," Leiliana squealed as she managed to catch Trian in her big bear hug, but missed Bryce who was running like a mad blight wolf.

"Mommy, Aunty Wiwy (lily) is gonna cwush be" Bryce yelled but was intercepted by a less, but still highly, affectionate woman.

"Now where do you think you're going you little nug , it's time for you and Trian to go to bed," Sigrun said as she hugged the little boy and gave him a nuggy.

"Aw Aunty Siggy I bon't wanna, I wanna cubble with mommy and babby (daddy)," Bryce yawned as his aunty carried him to his room.

"Even the most trained and skilled warrior needs their rest little one" Sten decided to aid the two women in convincing the children to go to bed. He respected the boys as they had their father's courage and warrior spirit, as well as that as that of their mother's.

"Indeed for without your rest how will you be able to enact swift and righteous justice on the darkspawn," Justice added to the argument. He may be a spirit, but in his time as the Grey Warden Kristoff he came to see that with the proper influence, even a young child could become a great hero or, Maker forbid, villain when they came of the proper age.

The boys nodded in understanding and went to their parents(Bryce to Morrigan and Migel, and Trian to Gimli and Sigrun) and gave them their goodnights.

"We are truly blessed with such a fine young lad's as our son's, wouldn't you agree oh King and Queen," Morrigan asked Gimli and Sigrun as she cuddled her child like a mother would.

"Indeed Morrigan, indeed," Gimli responded, and was about to make a toast to such a gift in life, when out of nowhere a green orb appeared in the centre of the dining table.

"What sorcery is this," Sten scowled as he drew Asla from his back.

"I don't know," Migel said as he shuffled his son's hair before drawing his sword and shield and proceeded to poke the orb with his sword, only for it to be sucked into the orb along with his arm. "It's pulling me in! He yelled as his face and and upper torso were being sucked in.

"Cadon," Sten leaped towards his leader and grabbed him by his ankles. He pulled with all his might but found it futile as his arms were engulfed in the green aura. Morrigan handed her son to Leiliana, much to the child's discomfort, and grabbed hold of Sten's torso with Allistair and had Oghren and Gimli grab their's. Morrigan could hear her son's cry as she was pulled in as well. The orb began to grow and began to suck all within the room like a vacuum cleaner.

"Wynne can we close this thing," Anders yelled while he held onto a paragon statue.

"No, I never seen magic like this befAAAHHHH," she screamed as she was sucked into the orb as well. Anders could see everything from where he was. What few of his companions remained were holding on for dear life. He saw Leliana and Bryce lose to the green aura as he himself was consumed by the beast shortly after.

Gorim was using all his strength along with the assassin Zevran to shield Sigrun and Trian from the orb. Zevran soon lost his grip and was throttled towards the green abyss. Gorim had to hold on so that the Queen and prince would live. He heard Loghain Mactir curse Andraste as he was absorbed by the orb. Finally Gorim lost his grip, but was saved, if only for a short time, by Nathaniel Howe before they were both sucked into the void. Sigrun and Trian followed shortly after, along with the rest of the Grey wardens and hero's of Ferelden.

Louise De La Vallière was coughing from the explosion she had caused during her familiar summoning. She soon gasped at the sight in front of her. She hadn't summoned a familiar; she had summoned a small army. Before her laid the unconscious bodies of 18 people, two of which were children, a dog, and some sort of Golem creature. Louise didn't know what to do, she turned to Mr. Colbert but even he was at a loss for words. No one has ever summoned more than two, two being the rare occurrence, familiars. From the looks of it 4 seemed to be of nobility or mages. Two were just young children, a very large dog, a strange Golem, and the rest seemed to be warriors and archers; all wearing somewhat beautiful and well kept armour and weapons.

"Good lord Louise don't you think you went overboard," Guiche decided to end the ghostly silence.

"No kidding 20 familiars is a bit much don't you think," Monmorontecy added (AN sorry her name is hard) as she now knew the name 'Zero' may disappear from her name after today.

One of the beings began to stir. He wore a black Templar helmet with a red jewel in the center of his forehead with wings on both sides of the helmet. His armour was bulky and shiny from the suns glow and had a picture painted on the front of his breast plate. He carried a shield that had a design of two white wings spreading at the base and coming closer towards each other at the top. His sword was releasing flame and electricity from the sharpened sides of the blade, it was alien to all present as it glowed with its own aura from the metals it was forged with. The man sat up and turned his head towards Louise. She jumped a step back, as the person before her was quite intimidating. His attention was focused elsewhere, towards a woman in very revealing clothing. She wore her hair up in a ponytail fashion. She wore a knee high skirt with an almost non-existent top, that had feathers on her shoulder blades, and knee high boots. The woman also began to stir and searched franticly for something, only for the man to return to her with one of the unconscious children in his arms; they embraced and the woman proceeded to cuddle the child. The child was barely an infant, he had pure silver hair and had two glyph like tattoos on his cheeks. More of the beings began to stir and stand up. Two of the smaller beings cuddled another child with just as much affection as the other two. All the beings seemed to show their concern for the two boys as they awoke and let a sigh of relief knowing the two infants were safe. Only after that did they turn towards Louise, and many bore glares and scowls upon their face upon seeing her. The man in the Templar armour approached her and grabbed her by the collar. He began to yell in a deep booming, authoritive voice only matched by the most veteran of Generals; it sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't understand a word he was saying, after what felt like an eternity of yelling she finally spoke.

"I-I a-am Lou-Louise De La Val-l-l-lière, and I am your new m-m-master," she stuttered whilst trying to control her bladder. The man didn't seem to understand her but one of them did she approached the man and spoke to him. She had red hair, green eyes, and was fairly young. She wore lighter armour than man that held her and she carried a beautiful bow with her and what looked like a minstrel. The only thing that could describe her perfectly was beautiful. The woman approached Louise and began to speak in a soft caring voice.

"Hello my dear my name is Leiliana and your name is Louise correct," the woman asked her? Louise nodded. "Good so you do understand me; tell me Louise, do you know where I and my companions are, because they are very upset right now and wish to return to the celebration we were having for my friend there. She pointed to one of the short people who were holding one of the children.

"What were you celebrating," she asked as she decided to act superior right now was not a good idea?

"Because silly, he is now the king of Orzammar and all the dwarves," Leiliana chuckled at the girls question. The students eye's bulged not only had she summoned several nobles, but a king, and possibly the queen and prince as well. Not only that, but his trusted companions as well. The vast majority of the students began to step away from Louise. The woman soft caring face turned into a stern icy glare. "Now enough games little mage; if you do not tell me where we are right now I will see to personally that you suffer for nearly harming my Godson and the prince of Orzammar. The woman raised a knife to Louise's throat.

"The Magic Academy in the kingdom of Tristain," Louise blurted out from fear of being killed. "You are all my familiars and I am your master; I summoned you here. So put down your weapon or I shall be forced to punish you. She said as she slowly raised her wand to Leiliana's face. The woman simply chuckled at feeble threat only to receive an explosion in her face. Leiliana managed to let out a small shriek before she was on the ground unconscious with swirls in her eyes. The remaining beings drew their weapons, but it was the children that charged first. They ran at her screaming and proceeded to kick her in the shin and bite her as they climbed all over her, as well as pull her hair and hit her with their wooden swords.

"You huwt Aunty Wiwy you'w pay," Bryce screamed as he bit the girls ear

"Fow Owzabbaw," Trian cried as he hit her with his wooden sword in the shins. Their parents shed anime tears with pride.

"I've never been more proud of my little Bryce, he truly is a Cousland and a Grey Warden," Migel clenched his fist in triumph over his sons brave and bold actions against the young mage.

"Thats it son show that pink haired harpy what happens when you mess with the dwarves," Sigrun congratulated her son as she held her husband in happiness.

"As I have said in the past; they are true warriors in the bodies of children," Sten said as he did something he rarely did. He smiled with pride.

Louise was in trouble she was being made a fool of by children, and her familiars were laughing at her. She turned towards Mr. Colbert with pleading eyes. He sighed as he knew intervention was the only way out of this since she could easily be killed by these beings, and was vastly outnumbered and had no way of subduing them. He turned towards the other students.

"Guiche if you would please help Miss Vallière with her pest problem, While myself and the other students subdue the others," he said to the students. They all understood that the situation was unavoidable and knew that if these people were let loose, many problems would arise. Guiche nodded and used his levitation spell on the two children. Unfortunately the children became frightened by this and started crying.

"Mama, I'b scawed," Trian cried for Sigrun as he was levitated into the air. Bryce wasn't doing much better. Guiche, of course, was oblivious to the cries until he received an arcane bolt to the chest. He fell to the ground and was about to stand up when a large staff appeared in front his face, being held by the woman with revealing clothing on. She was out for blood. Colbert, hadn't expected this sort of retaliation and was about send a burst of flame towards the woman, but was interrupted by several tree branches wrapping around his body and trapping him in a cocoon. He saw an elf mage with a glare on her face.

"Don't even think about it, Human trash," Velanna sneered as she had no intentions of letting this idiot get away from her wrath. During this time Zevran had ran towards the levitating children so that he could catch them.

"I've got them," he shouted as he caught both in his arms. They continued to cry as he held them there. "There there little ones do not fret the danger has passed and you are safe.

Kirche and Tabitha were surprised that the two familiars had struck against two nobles, but then again one of them was a king and one of the children a prince. Kirche was about to release her flame on the black haired woman, but was intercepted by the shorter woman. She held a sword and throwing axe to her throat. Flame would've assisted if he wasn't already receiving a beating from the so called king.

"Touch her or any of my friends and family and I will see to it that you never see the light of day again mage," Sigrun spouted as if she contained venom within her mouth. Tabitha was about to assist when two more of the familiars struck. The other small one that had the scent of ale on him and the one in Templar armour. The small one came at her with a large claymore, while the Templar went after her familiar. Needless to say she had no worries about her familiar, or so she thought. The male warrior was not losing any ground; his shield was up and her dragon could not knock him down no matter how hard she struck. He struck at her familiar and managed to cut the dragon across the chest. Tabitha had to do something or her familiar would die, but she had her own problems. The short man with red hair and a braided beard was becoming more fierce and enraged, and it seemed to make him stronger.

"Now you've pissed me off you nug humper, and I'm gonna show you what a Berserker CAN DO," he hollered as he charged the young mage with pure fury and rage fuelling him.

Leliana had awoken nearly a second later and began to shout at her companions to stop. They did so, and none too soon either. Migel was on the verge of impaling his sword in the dragons head, Oghren was bashing his sword on the mages staff, as she was crouched to her knees holding him off. Morrigan was about to smash the now frozen solid Guiche into pieces, Gimli had stopped smashing the Aeducan shield into the salamander's face while Gorim had its tail in his hands. Velanna was on the verge of either crushing the professor or setting him ablaze, and Sigrun was sitting on the dark tanned, red headed, and busty woman with her sword pointed at her throat. Sam the Mabari was busy barking and slobbering over top of the girl called Louise. They all stopped what they were doing and went to Leiliana for answers. Before that however, she asked the professor to use a spell that would allow them all to communicate with the others. He did so reluctantly. She then proceeded to explain the situation with Louise and them being familiars.

"WHAT! No absolutely not, no way am I going to be a servant for that Trollope," Nathaniel said quite loudly.

"I agree we owe these people no such binding, I say we kill them and leave," Sten stated quite easily.

"What about the boys are they included," Wynne asked hoping the children would be spared.

"Unfortunately yes they are, since they were summoned here with us they are included," Leiliana said with a heavy heart.

"NO! My son is barely three and you're telling me he must become a slave to this brat for the remainder of either of their lives," Morrigan asked, with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I am sorry Morrigan, but if we fight and run they will send their armies after us. We will be considered rogues and a danger to the land. We don't even know where we are," Leiliana said feeling the same sorrow for her Godson.

"But me and Gimli are Kings, Migel is a Teyrn, an Arl, and Supreme Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden; that must count for something," Allistair said hoping to at least spare some of his friends this tragedy.

"It does not matter, Familiars are seen as subhuman; at most you simply earn her respect amongst the other nobles for being of royalty," Leiliana again stated with pain in her heart. At this point Morrigan and Sigrun are crying for their son's whilst their husband's confort them, but feel a similar sadness for their children.

"It's not fair! He's just an infant boy that has done nothing wrong in this world to deserve such a punishment. My boy is destined to be a lowly pet for a spoiled noble. DAMN YOU MAKER! DAMN YOU ANDRASTE! MAY THE DARKSPAWN FEED ON YOUR SOULS YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS," Morrigan screamed as she cried in her husband's chest her howls of pain made many of the Tristain students feel guilty. Louise felt more guilt then all of them.

"I will not stand for this," Sten scowled as he marched towards Louise and grabbed her by the throat. "I will not sit by and watch this girl enslave two innocent children. I would rather they die then live such a life they are not destined for. I may not be of the Arischock, but even I can tell that they are both destined to be great warriors. Louise was beginning to lose her breath.

"Neither shall I, for if am to do one final deed in this world, it would be to safeguard these children from a punishment that is not theirs to bear," Justice said as he walked to Stens right side. "I can vouch for everyone, including the parents that they would serve you a thousand lifetimes if it set these children free of this binding. None of us care what becomes of us; our titles mean nothing to us, all we wish is for them to be free of such a curse. Your traditions be damned. Sten decided to put the Louise down since she was turning blue in the face. Migel and Gimli approached Louise and both got on their knees.

"Cadon what are you-," Sten was cut off .

"Quiet Sten this must be done," Migel looked at him with commanding gaze. Sten nodded and backed away. Both men removed their helmets, and many of the women gasped and began to blush. The man had pale white skin, deep blue eyes, several glyph like tattoos on the side of his head, and in the centre. His hair was a white as snow, and went to his shoulders, his beard was short, and connected with his moustache, both of which stays within the mouth and chin area. He looked no older than 21 and was, by her standards, very handsome. The shorter one, who was also the king of dwarves, had an almost identical look. The only difference between the two was their hair style, in which the short on wore in a tiny ponytail; their tattoos, and their beards, which Gimli had a beard across his chin that tied into tiny ponytails across his chin, his beard at the front of his face was braided, as was his moustache. Both could be considered twins if it weren't for the fact they were of different species.

"Please we beg you to spare our son's of this eternal binding," Migel said with his head bowed down along with Gimli. "We pledge ourselves and our companions to a lifetime of servitude of serving and protecting you, however short it may be; only if you spare our children, and if possible, our wives as well so that they may raise the children properly. No one protested except two small boys who ran to their father's along with their mother's.

"Babby, pwease stop," Bryce pleaded with regret in his eyes; like most children do when they feel they have something bad.

"We bibn't mean two get you in twoubwe; wewe sowwy," Trian said as he held his father's arm. The fathers couldn't help but smile at their innocence and responsibility at wanting to take the blame for what their fathers where doing. Colbert had seen enough and was on the verge of having a meltdown.

"Very well, since you are both so set on freeing your children," Colbert began to say. "_That or go on a rampage and slaughter us_. He thought to himself. I will make an exception and allow your son's free of the contract, but ONLY your son's. Your wives will still be required to partake in the contract. Migel shot up and hugged the man nearly crushing his spine. Gimli simply shook his hand in thanks. Louise began to chant the binding spell and proceeded to kiss each one of them on the lips. All of them felt the burning pain and the ruins being engraved upon them, but it was nothing they couldn't stand. This is where things went bad. Migel began to clutch his chest as he felt his insides begin to swirl and morph like liquid. He suddenly shot up levitating into the air as red light spewed from his eyes and mouth. Louise noticed he wasn't the only one. Gimli, Sigrun, and several others were going through similar horrors.

"Mr. Colbert whats happening," Louise said with worry in her voice. Colbert had no idea himself. Morrigan, however, did since all the ones that were levitating, were Grey Wardens.

"It must be the taint from the darkspawn blood," she said as she ran towards her husband.

"What, what's a darkspawn," Louise asked, but was ignored by her new familiars. The glowing stopped and the Grey Wardens all fell to the ground. Morrigan ran for Migel and listened for his heart beat. It was faint.

"Wynne, hurry we need to heal them quickly," Morrigan yelled with fear in her voice. Morrigan began to use her powers and showered her love with a white light that enveloped him and restored him. She looked into his tired eyes. "Be still my Love everything will be alright your 'wicked witch' is here. She said as she held his hand to her cheek.

"Morrigan I can't do this alone," Wynne yelled as healed Justice from his endeavour. Morrigan motioned her son to come to her.

"Stay with your father; don't leave him for anything," Morrigan commanded. Before she continued to the others she gave both of them a kiss on the forehead. Bryce looked at his father, and couldn't help but feel it was all his fault.

"I'b sowwy babby, I bib sobeting bab anb now youw huwt,"

"shh,shh. It's alright little Bryce Daddies' ok," Migel conforted his son by hugging him. "Daddies' just a little tired thats all, I just *yawn* need a nap.

"Can I spay with you," he asked his father.

"Of course you can, but if your mother comes and your still awake, tell her I'm just sleeping,"

"Ok babby,"

Migel smiled as he held his son in his arms and let darkness claim him and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Age Origins: Army of Zero

Louise was exhausted. She had just spent the last day organising her familiars, the ones that were conscious, into sleeping arrangements. To which, in the end, they ended up making a campground just outside her window at the base of the tower. Tomorrows free day was going to be a nightmare trying to 'bond' with her 18 familiars. What only added to the nightmare was the fact that many of these people were stone cold killers. The male Elf, Zevran, was an assassin that was well experienced and a womanizer. The female elf, Velanna, was a mage, but had a short temper and disliked humans with a passion (her companions excluded). The dwarf named Ohgren was a drunk, rude, rage induced warrior; that was more likely to get you drunk as much as kill you. Morrigan and Sigrun were two mother bears (in Morrigans case, sometimes literally) that would tear out anyone's face and innards off, that isn't within their companion circle, if they so much as look at their children funny. Sten was an emotionless, hardened, ruthless warrior; that would kill everyone, including his companions, simply for misplacing his sword. Anders was a wanted criminal in his world, and was known for escaping quite periodically. Add to the fact that his last pet was cat that was possessed by a rage demon and killed 3 Templar warriors; she couldn't help but worry what his current feline companion would become under his watch. Leiliana was a bard that was, in her opinion, bi-polar since she would be sweet and kind one second, and the next a murderous, heartless psychotic bitch. Loghain Mactir was a known traitor in his world; that left his king to die and nearly sent the realm into a civil war whilst being invaded by a horrifying enemy. Migel and Gimli were absolutely worse than their wives, as they allowed their wives to punish all those they saw fit, but also add to the damage by enacting their own justice to those that wronged their 'Big Happy Family'; herself included. She still had the bruises from when they sicked Sam, the Mabari hound, on her. She had to use her horse whip to make it stop drenching her in slobber. Justice was a spirit trapped in a dead, rotting man; who saw fit to enact 'true and righteous justice on all villians'. She was, yet again, one of them. Luckily she managed to escape when he spotted Guiche and decided that Guiche needed to be served before her. Nathaniel Howe was always muttering about how he 'loathed' his father and would be his family's 'Redeemer'; as well as being an excellent thief and infiltrator. Shale was the soul of a female dwarf trapped inside a Golem that hated birds and like to turn 'squishy beings' into paste. King Allistair was married to Loghain's daughter and hated her. Whenever you tried to talk to the man he would respond sarcastically or through a joke he thought up at the moment; an immature royal bastard (literally). The only sane ones were the children, Gorim who was Gimli's second and body guard, and Wynne who was a kind and wise old woman with a spirit trapped inside of her. Louise knew that by the end of this she would either be six feet under from a mental overload, executed for treason, or hanging herself from a tree in shame. Either way she was dead.

Now she had to deal with another problem. Her family was coming tomorrow to help her build a small wooden house for familiars to live in, since they couldn't fit in her room, and would be considered irresponsible if she let them sleep in tents for the rest of their lives. The labour wasn't the problem, it was her family. She had no idea as to how they would react towards her familiars. They could either earn her respect from her family or bring her shame. Then of course there was Princess Henrietta arriving in a week or so that also brought her great uneasiness.

Then there was her more urgent problem lying unconscious in her bed; Migel Cousland. Louise had learned that prior to the celebration in Orzammar, Migel had been on a mission, to some lost forge city, to help find a missing expedition team. He and a dwarf went their alone and encountered something called a Harvester. Migel had slain the beast, but believed there were more such horrors within the lost city. Combine the fatigue from the mission, the nearly 12 hour long celebration, an additional skirmish, and nearly being killed from the binding; and he was near comatose. It was now close to midnight and he was still deep in his slumber. Louise didn't know what to do; Migel's son was driving her up the wall, and Morrigan was only encouraging the boy by doing the same herself. Then there was Sten, Gimli, and Allistair that looked like they would skin her if he didn't wake within a few hours. Then add the problems of her being picked on by her fellow classmates. It was just too much for her.

She was about to collapse on her desk and wallow her own self pity, when she heard a groan from Migel and leaped relieved that she could put at least one trouble to bed, figuratively of course. Migel began to stir and sat up and looked at Louise. He simply slumped and groaned.

"Maker be damned, so it wasn't a nightmare," he mumbled with annoyance in his voice. Louise straightened up and put on her typical scowl.

"So you've finally awoken; good because you've been nothing but a bother for your master and you need to make up for it," Louise explained in a stern yet impassive voice. "You and your fellow familiars have caused your master some serious problems, and since you are the leader you will suffer the consequences. Migel simply rolled his eyes. Both of them knew the only reason he was listening to her, let alone speak to him this way, was because she spared the two boys a life of slavery. They owed each other. He owed her for having the boys spared and she, the school for that matter, owed him for not becoming his sword's next victim. However, Migel knew only he would repay his debt in full, but then again she seemed slightly less snotty than when they first met; emphasis on the word 'slightly'. Your punishment, for the time being, will be to uphold all the duties of a familiar by yourself; as well as keeping the others in line. Am I understood? She turned to him as he simply glared. AM I Understood!

"Yes,"

"Yes what?"

"Yes...master,"

"Good, now have my clothes cleaned and ready for tomorrow morning when I awaken," she began to unbutton her shirt.

"Maker, what are you doing? At least wait until I've left,"

"Why?"

"It's indecent,"

"You're a familiar what does it matter if you see me nude; you're barely above a useless dog,"

"EXCUSE ME!" he was about to argue, but was interrupted by a skirt, shirt and a pair of panties being thrown in his face. "Eww, this is so wrong. He gagged as he held the panties as if they were a dirty diaper. What if someone tries to help me?

"Then YOU will end up like your hound," she stated as she went to sleep. Migel couldn't but wonder what she did to Sam, but decided to find out for himself. He exited the room and walked down to the second floor to see Sten and Zevran peeking around the corner. He approached them.

"What are you two doing," he asked? Sten turned around, his facial expression unchanged.

"We are 'observing the locals' as our elf friend would describe it," Sten answered.

"Yes, and I must say this 'Guiche' fellow really knows how to woo the ladies," Zevran added.

"What" he asked a little confused. He peeked around himself, and sure enough Guiche was there with a younger girl wooing her with his 'manly' charms. "Oh right, the prick that scared little Bryce half to death. In all seriousness what have you found out?

"We should continue that in the camp my friend as you need to see the night sky; you'll understand what I mean," Zevran answered a confused Migel. They came around the corner and were about to make it down the next flight of stairs when Guiche spoke.

"Familiar; yes you with the white hair and tattoos. Aren't you going to thank me for having to carry you to Louise's room? Theses Plebeians have no respect for nobles," Guiche said in a matter-o-factly way.

"Considering my wife and I didn't kill you for harming my 2 year old son, I think we can call it even," Migel said only looking back with an icy cold glare towards the mage.

"O-Of course that seems acceptable to me familiar," he stuttered in fear. "Now go on and interact with your fellows I have more important people to talk to. Sten simply scoffed and followed behind his leader down the stairs. At the bottom sitting on a fountain was Kirche with a third year student.

"Kirche you absolutely divine; there is no other like you," the student complemented her. She giggled as she snuggled up to his chest, but heard an interesting commotion coming their way.

"You should've let me kill him Cadon. He insulted both you and those that follow," Sten said in somewhat angered voice.

"Trust me Sten, I would've done so myself if it weren't for the fact that we would have an entire kingdom at our throats for doing so," Migel told his giant companion.

"He is right my Qunari friend; if anything happens to anyone here, the fingers will point to us and they will come at us with an army. We must wait for the proper moment to arise and then make our escape without delay, if we can find a way back to Ferelden that is," Zevran argued, as they passed by the two students.

"Hey aren't those some of the familiars the Zero summoned," the male student asked?

"Yeah, they are. I wonder what they're up to," Kirche said with curiosity on her mind.

"So what do you have there, oh fearless leader," Zevran asked as he grabbed the panties from Migel. "*Gasp* Why Commander I had no idea you preferred little girls. Morrigan will be most dipleased. Zevran said loudly so as the alert the camp and possibly Louise.

"Give me those! Our 'master' said I had to perform all the familiar duties myself as punishment for our 'misbehaving', and if any of you help she'll do to me what she did to Sam," Migel scowled as he grabbed the underwear from Zevran. "By the way, what did she do? Zevran simply shrugged.

"Hit him with a horse whip till he was whimpering," Zevran said as Sten shook his head in sadness over the prideful hound.

"SHE DID WHAT," Migel threw the clothing in the air and ran for his beloved hound! Only to see it had several cuts on its snout and was quietly whimpering with it head and ears down. "Sam come here come here. The hound complied and walked towards him with its head down. Migel pet the dog lightly with one hand and scratched his neck with the other. You're a good dog Sam; you're a good Mabari hound. I'm proud of you for taking it like a dragon. Sam raised his ears, barked and licked his true master and friend in the face. That's my Sammy; good boy. Migel stood up and turned around to see Wynne with a somewhat frightened Bryce behind her. Come on out Pup so Daddy can give you a hug. Bryce poked his head out and saw his Father smiling with open arms. Bryce ran up to his father and leapt in his arms squeezing his parent's neck.

"I'b sowwy babby, I thought you'b be mab," Bryce said.

"Now why would you think that Bryce? What happened was an accident; it wasn't anyone's fault," Migel told his son.

"Mommy is fwusbabed, doh I thought you'b be two,"

"Ah, but my young boy; when you are older you will realise that she is not frustrated, but _**frustrated**_," Zevran said winking at Migel, who let out a silent 'ohhhh'.

"Well Bryce, once daddy is done with his chores for...Miss Louise, I'll have a 'chat' with mommy when you're asleep,"

"Ok Babby," Bryce said as he hugged his father.

"Right, well you do that while I proceed to vomit WAY over there," Allistair said in his usual sarcastic voice. He stood up and began walking away from the camp.

"We'll join you," Nathaniel said as he, Loghain, and Velanna stood up and went with him. Migel let his son go so that he could kiss his mother good night and join Trian, and Sam for bed. Migel finished his chores after a half hour and hung the clothing to dry, while he went to his wife. She was lying in the blankets and grumbling, but hadn't noticed his presence. He had already removed his armour so he was able to sneak behind her and wrap his arms around her waist as she let a surprised squeak.

"My love, what took thee so long," Morrigan asked with a sultry voice. Migel kissed her neck.

"Oh...just...doing...some...chores," he said as he continued down her neck. Morrigan let off a light moan of pleasure.

"Well I have a far more important chore for thee to accomplish, my love," Morrigan turned around and kissed him passionately. Their tongues wrestled for supremacy, but Migel was the victor as she succumbed to him and let out another pleasured moan. "And seeing how this is your favourite chore, I expect you to complete it quite thoroughly and properly. She whispered in his ears as she removed her bra. She rolled over and placed herself on top. Now 'Grey Warden'; let's see how skilled you really are.

Allistair was standing with others waiting for the 'storm' to pass. He had heard it once and it was one too many times, as he had nightmares for a week that made Ohgren's seem normal. He saw Leilianna run up to them and dipped her head in the nearby fountain.

"I can't take it anymore, it's too much," Leilianna said with a startled voice. "They keep going 'Oh you really know how to use that 'sword' of yours' and 'that is one tight 'deep road' you have' or 'you need to work on stabbing people IN the behind' and 'you're a very 'wicked' witch'.

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening LALALALALALA," Allistair chanted with his hands blocking his ears.

"At least they're not going 'ram me like a forge'" Leilianna shuddered at hearing the other couple that was several tents down. She, as well as the others, heard a soft yawn and turned around to see Trian and Bryce rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Why are mommy and babby yewwing so wowed," Bryce said yawning some more.

"Anb why are dey hitting eachother," Trian asked just as exhausted. Leilianna noticed only herself, Wynne, and Zevran were still present to scene; for only human shape dust clouds remained.

"Well little ones when a mother and father love each other very much they-OW," Zevran yipped as he received a staff on the head.

"There will be none of that," Wynne said in her commanding tone. "Now boys, your mommy and daddy have had a hard day and are...releasing their anger through...sparing that will make them...happier in the morning. She smiled a fake smile, as she found this very uncomfortable. The boys nodded and Leilianna led them back to bed. She silently mouthed a thank you to Wynne as she left. Wynne just slouched and let out an exasperated sigh as soon as they were out of sight. She grabbed Zevran and marched for the school's kitchen. I need a drink and you're my company alongside the dwarf. Ohgren had long since begun raiding the cellars.

Louise yawned as she woke from a somewhat peaceful sleep. Although she had heard some people fighting, (teehee ) she simply ignored it and fallen asleep. She stretched her arms and noticed her uniform folded and ready to go. Beside the bed was her 'Lead' familiar, as she had decided to label him as such, standing there with an annoyed, yet somewhat pleased, look on his face. She simply rubbed her eyes and yawned again.

"You requested your clothing be cleaned," Migel said a little annoyed. "So here are your damn clothes; now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish a few things before the day starts. He was about to leave when he heard an impatient "Ahem". He turned around to the young girl scowling at him, while tapping her foot impatiently. What is it? She held out her clothes.

"Change me," she commanded him. He simply stared at her dumbfounded.

"NO!"

"I said change me. You are my familiar and must obey my commands, besides this is but one of the many duties you must perform normally."

"Forget it; you're a big girl you can change your clothes yourself."

"Whether I am capable or not is irrelevant. I commanded you to do so, and you must obey."

"Two words brat. Fuck. You...master." He replied while smirking and flipping her off. Too stunned and shocked at the retort, Louise was unable to stop Migel from leaving the room and exiting the tower before she recovered from her stupor. She growled at the nerve of her familiar speaking such filth towards her. She got dressed and stormed down the tower to the small camp where her familiars were. She managed to get one step into the camp before a large number of weapons were pointed at her face. Upon seeing that it was their new master they simply lowered their weapons and returned to their individual activities. Some seemed to be conversing with each other, others trained, and some were cooking some sort of stew on the fire. She cleared her throat, causing all those present to turn their heads at her. Having their attention she began to speak.

"Right, as you all know I am your new master," she said, noticing that most of them were not really paying attention. "And since there are so many of you; my family has decided to come here and help us build a cottage for you to live in while we are at the academy. I expect all of you to assist in building it, and to show nothing but respect and gratitude to my family. The one known as Allistair raised his hand. Yes?

"What if we don't want to live in a cottage and prefer living in these tents," he asked? She simply scoffed.

"It doesn't matter since you have no choice in the matter. For everyday you live outside, after the cottage is finished, without my explicit permission; you will go two days without food for disobeying me,"

"I hate to burst thy bubble, but we are more than capable of fending for ourselves, despite what thou might believe," Morrigan stated with a triumphant smirk. Louise simply clenched her fists in anger.

"Then I will have to find another way to punish you, perhaps forbidding any form of contact with your child," Louise growled. Morrigan's smirk disappeared and was replaced by an angered frown. "And if you disobey that punishment they will be the ones that are disciplined. Morrigan could see the look in the girl's eyes that meant she was more than serious. The two children had been placed in a special daycare, so to speak, that had a mage always looking after the two boys and making sure they were educated. Since their parents were familiars, the headmaster felt that a place of protection should be available for when the two boys' parents had duties to perform. However such a thing could also be used to prevent the parent's from seeing the children; if Louise felt they were too out of control and needed to be put in line. Louise had hoped such a threat could be avoided, but could see that it was the only one that would cause these people distress. She obviously intended to simply whip them if they angered her, but needed a trump card if they decided that it was time to fight back.

"You wouldn't dare," Morrigan snarled.

"Try me," Louise simply glared at her; goading the witch to make her do it.

"Very well 'Master', we shall live in this home you are building for us," Morrigan sighed in defeat. She had no intentions of putting her son through a form of kidnapping and seclusion.

"Good, now it's going to be a few hours before they arrive so let us all go to where the other second years are and have some brunch,"

They all decided to follow and arrived in another section of the school walls. There were mages everywhere with their familiars. Louise then explained that today was a day for the second year students to bond with their familiar or in her case familiars. She sat down at a table and ordered Migel to fetch her some tea, since he was still on punishment. He grumbled and walked to grab some tea. Sten decided to follow him since he had nothing better to do. He was walking behind Migel when he accidentally bumped into something. He looked down and saw a girl, in her mid to late teens, and in a maid outfit. She stood back up and picked up the cake she had dropped back on the plate.

"My apologies, I did not see you their young one," Sten apologised to the maid.

"Oh no, it's alright. I should've paid attention," Siesta smiled. She was a little surprised at how tall and well built the man was. He stood at least 7 feet tall, wore heavy armour, his skin was tanned, and his hair was white and braided and tied into a pony tail. "My name is Siesta, what is yours?

"My name is Sten," he answered in a stern monotone voice.

"Sten; that's an odd name," Siesta thought out loud. Sten didn't mind since he had heard it many times before. "Are you by any chance one of the familiars that Miss Vallière summoned? Sten simply raised an eyebrow.

"If you mean that I am now her slave along with my companions, then yes,"

"And I give you my condolences. No one should be forced into a life of servitude, but it is the way things work here; regardless of how much Princess Henrietta pushes for nobles to be more...respectful of us Plebeians,"

"Indeed, tell me why is it that your mages are not under constant watch and supervision by soldiers, or had their tongues cut out, and since when could mages be given titles," Sten asked? Siesta simply let her mouth drop at what was said. She had never heard of such things that Sten spoke of. 

"What do you mean?"

"Where we come from, mages are policed and guarded by the Circle of Magi and the Chantry. They can have no title, regardless of their parent's status, and are killed if they are possessed or suspected of blood magic. If they escape or attempt to flee, they hunted down and labelled an Apostate. My home, specifically, cuts the tongues of all mages so that they cannot cast spells. Most mages are seen as monsters and are feared because of the past crimes of mages in the Tevinter Imperium, as such, they are treated subhuman,"

"Oh my lord no; it is the exact opposite here. Only mages can be nobles, unless the reigning monarch says otherwise,"

"That is a troubling thought; how-," he was cut off.

"Excuse me, maid. I would like my cake sometime today please," Sten saw that it was the boy known as Guiche that had yelled. He seemed to be petting a giant mole. Siesta was about to go and give him his cake, but was stopped by Sten.

"Allow me young one," Sten offered. Siesta thanked him and was told by Sten to speak with his friends to learn more about his home. Sten walked over to Guiche's table and placed the cake in front of him. Guiche nearly jumped seeing the armoured Qunari in front of him.

"Oh my, what are you doing here familiar,"

"Aiding a friend with her duties so that she may learn of me and my companions,"

"I see, well then off with you now," Guiche ordered waving his hand at Sten. Sten was tempted to cut this worm in half, but decided against it; for now. He walked away, but before he could reach his companions, he saw the young brown haired girl he had seen Guiche interacting with last night looking around frantically as if she were lost. He approached the girl.

"If you are looking for the blonde idiot, he is sitting over there with someone," Sten pointed to the table where Guiche was sitting. She thanked him and ran towards the table. Sten could see an argument brewing amongst the three. He knew all too well the boys attempt at deception and decided, to make sure it was known to both girls present. Guiche was denying his visit with the young girl, when Sten spoke.

"My companions and I saw you 'wooing', as the elf would say, this girl in the dormitory area last night," Sten clarified.

"I knew it. You two timing bastard," Montmorency shrieked.

"No you misunderstand muffin cake," Guiche said in an attempt to rectify the situation.

"How could you Lord Guiche, I thought you I was your woman," the young student cried.

"Now ladies please let me explain,"

SLAP

Two simultaneous slaps were heard as they connected on both of Guiche's cheeks. Guiche sighed as both girls left angry and heartbroken. Sten was beginning to leave when he heard someone yelling at him.

"You familiar; how dare you cause two beautiful young ladies to cry," Guiche yelled while pointing at Sten. "I order you to apologise immediately or face my wrath.

"To clarify, it was not I who deceived the two girls, which is what caused their sadness, it was you," Sten said in his usual monotone. His face turned into a glare. "And the day I apologise for your own stupidity and arrogance, is the day I marry a brood mother. Guiche simply glared back at him.

"Very well then; I challenge you to a duel, if you accept, meet me by the eastern part of the school within the hour,"

"Gladly," Sten replied in a cold tone. He was about to follow the student when he was intercepted by Louise.

"What do you think you're doing," she shrieked?

"Putting an idiot in his place," he responded.

"No absolutely not, you don't stand a chance against Guiche; we are going to apologise right now and hope he calls off the duel,"

"Please tell me you jest,"

"I am very serious,"

"I will not sully my honour simply because you are a coward,"

"I am not a coward; I am simply making sure you don't get yourself killed,"

"Again, do you jest?" he said in an angered tone. "You. He pointed to a student. Where is the eastern section of the academy? The student pointed in the direction he needed to head. The rest of his companions followed behind Louise. She turned around and pointed to Migel.

"Leader, order your companion to stop immediately,"

"Are you crazy, he would snap me in half if I suggested that," he said with a shiver. "I am his leader because I live up to most of his expectations as a 'Cadon'; if I pull him out of this duel, he will think I am a coward for being afraid of that fruit tart. Besides he's killed more mages then Anders has escaped the Circle of Magi. He chuckled as he pats Louise on the shoulder and walked towards the fight so he could watch. Louise was not having any of it; she burst through the crowd and kneeled before Guiche.

"Guiche please reconsider, please allow my familiar to apologise and call off the duel," she pleaded to Guiche. Her familiars attempted to hide their faces at the embarrassment they felt.

"Tell me again, why we let this cowardly little banshee become our master, my love," Morrigan asked Migel? Migel simply shrugged as a response. Sten was glaring daggers at Louise.

"Stand up! Show some dignity, and stop embarrassing me with your cowardice," he shouted in an angered voice. Louise was taken aback by his anger. She was about to retort when her other familiar, Zevran, covered her mouth and dragged her into the amassing crowd, so as to silence her protests. Sten looked back at Guiche. "What are the rules?

"Simple, fight until either of us surrender or is incapacitated; no killing or maiming, but physical harm is permitted," Guiche answered the Qunari. "The duel starts when the referee says so.

"Very well," Sten said drawing his sword, Asla, and placing his helmet on his head.

"Um, go-good luck Mr. Sten," he heard a familiar voice say behind him. He turned to see the young maid Siesta waving to him with a trace of worry on her face.

"Thank you," although she couldn't see it, Sten smiled. A student at the centre of the duelling field raised his hand and started the match. Sten simply remained still; waiting for his opponent's first move. The blonde haired boy threw a rose petal to the ground and proceeded to summon a short armoured being carrying a spear. The Grey Warden Mages were impressed.

"That is an interesting ability, I wonder if they are golems," Wynne pondered.

"They damn well better not be, or I'm going to crush that little turd into the ground like a rabid dragon," Ohgren cursed.

"They are not Golems, they are my bronze Valkyries," Guiche gave a small bow. "Allow me to reintroduce myself; I am Lord Guiche de la Bronze, Son of General de la Bronze, and your punisher.

"I highly doubt that," Sten simply stated.

"We shall see. Valkyrie, attack," Guiche ordered. The short metal being charged at Sten and brought up one of its metals fists for a strike. The Valkyrie smashed into Sten's chest armour with incredible force, or so it thought. The Valkyrie simply sweat dropped when it noticed that Sten was simply standing there unfazed.

"Pathetic ," Sten punched the small creature in the face, and made a large indent on the helmet. The Valkyrie collapsed, unable to continue fighting. Guiche growled.

"Fine, let's see how well you do against numbers," Guiche shouted as he summoned 10 more Valkyries. Sten simply smirked. He charged the short armoured beings and cut them down like they were simple pieces wood for kindling. Guiche began to panic; he summoned another 20, only for them to be swatted down like a swarm of annoying insects. Guiche fell to the ground when Sten was in front of him with his sword pointed at his neck. "I surrender you win.

"I may have won, but you are far from safe," Sten smirked. "I think I will allow you to feel the wrath of two mother bears.

"Mother bears," Guiche asked, only to feel the killing intent behind him. He turned around and saw Louise's two familiars, Sigrun and Morrigan, smiling deviously like a cat playing with its supper.

"We are going to teach you what happens when you make our little nugs cry," Sigrun said while punching her one fist into her other open hand.

"Prepare yourself, boy, for the wrath of two mothers scorned," Morrigan smiled as she transformed into a giant grizzly.

Screams of pain and terror could be heard throughout Tristain and the Academy. Those who witnessed the beating of Lord Guiche, would later come to write that it was the most horrifying thing they had ever seen a young man suffer through, and was forced to live from the experience he had suffered. No mercy granted to him that day.

Siesta was cheering for Sten, as he was one of the few plebeians to beat a noble in a long time. Louise on the other hand was dumbstruck, not only had Sten wiped the floor with Guiche without a drop of sweat leaving his body, but then witnessed the most savage beating a man could suffer from two of her other familiars. She began to pray her parents did not cross her familiars, as not even the world's armies combined could stop this group without suffering very heavy losses. Louise simply sighed as she dragged her familiars to the rendezvous with her parents. Siesta had asked to tag along, and of course once Leiliana got her eyes on Siesta it was official. Leiliana was dragging Siesta by the neck in her arms, telling her how cute and sweet she was and she wished they could keep her. She still begged Migel to let them keep the maid, but was intercepted by Louise who downright refused, despite the five giant pairs of pleading puppy dog eyes (Sam, Leiliana, Trian, Bryce, and Siesta). She did however agree to let Siesta aid them in the future with cleaning, and cooking their meals, but was not allowed to become a part of their little circle. They reluctantly accepted, since it was better than nothing.

The large group arrived at the front gates, and could see four people waiting for them. One man had shoulder length blonde hair, wore a monocle and had a large moustache. Next to him was a woman who was clearly his daughter, since she had the same blonde hair, and wore the same snobbish scowl that he did. The other two were nearly identical to each other and Louise. All three of them had pink hair, but only the middle girl had a sweet and kind aura around her; whilst the mother and youngest daughter were like the father and other sister. They stopped in front of the family and simply stared at on e another. After what felt like hours, the blonde woman broke the silence.

"So these are your familiars, chibi Louise," she stated with no emotion to her voice. "I heard they were troublemakers, but this takes the cake. They're practically an army of cold blooded killers. She noticed the two small boys in blankets, pots on their heads, and holding wooden swords and shields. Plus two little hellions that will cause just as much trouble.

"Watch your words woman, or thou shalt feel a mothers wrath, as Lord Guiche just did," Morrigan sneered at the blonde. The blonde simply scoffed.

"Morrigan, I warned you to show respect and gratitude; do not make me go through with my threat," Louise scowled whilst glaring at Morrigan.

"She may insult me all she wishes, but insult my little Bryce and she will feel the power of the Witch of the Wilds, and The Grey Warden Commander," Morrigan snapped at the little pink haired girl. The older man raised an eyebrow.

"Louise did not give us the details of what exactly all her familiars were," Louise's father said. "Perhaps you could elaborate on exactly who you are and your statures prior to becoming familiars. Morrigan smirked and waved her hands in front of Migel, as if to say 'After you'. Migel nodded and walked forward.

"Well where to start. I guess the best time would be about 4 years ago..." Migel began to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Age Origins: Army of Zero

Migel and company were standing amongst the students as they waited for the arrival of Princess Henrietta. Anders, Allistair , Sten, and Zevran had a running bet on what she would be like. Anders believed she would be stuck up and spoiled. Allistair believed she would be ugly and vain. Zevran believed she would be a true beauty, but dense and stupid. Sten made the bet based on Siesta description of her being kind, smart, pretty, and respective of others. Migel suspected a bit of everything. They each had 10 Sovereigns riding on this and to the victor go the spoils.

The last few days had been a bit of strain. Explaining the last four years of his and the others lives' was a true test of patience and will considering how many times the eldest sister Elenore called him a liar or exaggerator. Morrigan nearly froze her ass. Cattelya, on the other hand, he liked. She was kind, sweet, and good with the two little ones that gave her the nickname Angel. The others were not so lucky. The Father was called Howe; Nathaniel was quite insulted, but knew of its origins. The Mother was called Flemeth; Morrigan was more pleased than upset. Elenore had the worst name, Broodmother. It had taken her entire family, Sten, and Oghren to hold her down before she committed child murder. Louise was known as Bitch or Harpy; and since they weren't her familiars, and for that matter royalty and a high class noble, she couldn't touch them. Siesta was just called Siesta or Newbie, since they pretty much welcomed her in their circle unofficially. Their cabin was still several days from completion so they remained in their little campsite and spent the nights drinking, cleaning their equipment as well as Louise's clothing, and retelling tales of the 'Glory days' to Siesta and Cattelya. At one point or another, Kirche and Tabitha joined in listening to the tales; even some of the servant staff would listen to the grand quests they committed. The current house favourite amongst the academy was the siege of Denerim, how the army retook the city from the evil Darkspawn, and the slaying of the fabled Archdemon.

Migel was brought back from his memories as he saw the approaching wagons. The wagons ironically stopped just parallel to Migel and the others. The doors opened and a servant woman exited first and then finally Princess Henrietta De Tristain. All the men present (except Sten) had to control their jaw muscles from going slack, and their eyes from bulging. She was beautiful. Her hair was dark violet, covered by a small tiara made of white gold that had several jewels in it. Her eyes were grey and her smile was a priceless work of art. She wore a beautiful light purple dress that complemented her hair and face.

Henrietta had a very similar reaction. There was currently a small army of warriors standing right in front of her. The one that caught her eye specifically was wearing golden plated armour (technically Red Steel, but they don't know that). He was a little tan in the skin, but Caucasian. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and a short fuzzy goatee. He seemed a very happy if not quirky person from what she could see from his face. He had the look of a leader, but a reluctant one. She could sense the trials and hardships he has experienced. She could also sense something else, was it longing? Loneliness? She could not tell which, only that it was there. She also noticed the leader of the group. She could feel an aura of authority, power, leadership, and experience from the man. He looked no older than 20, but she knew he was. This man had fought wars and slain beasts of great power. She could read it in his eyes. She could sense his pride, his anger, his resentment. She did not like it, but also understood why. She quickly looked away and began waving to the people that were present as if she never saw the warriors before her.

"My, my," Zevran said whilst he stroked his chin with curiosity. "It would seem we have discovered a rare jewel amongst a cavern of cold stones. The others agreed somewhat.

"Well regardless I already lost the bet so I'm going to head back to camp," Allistair said with a hint of annoyance. "Anyone care to join me? Surprisingly, everyone returned with him. They had other things to do anyway; like prepare for their demonstration tomorrow. Thankfully, Louise's father agreed to help by summoning some of his own valkyries and other minions for them to fight in a battle royal. The day continued somewhat uneventfully, until someone decided to sneak into the dorms that evening.

Henrietta was having a lot of trouble sneaking through the academy undetected. She always seemed to nearly run into one Louise's familiars; they were everywhere. Finally, she reached the entrance to the dorms and was about to enter when someone placed an armoured hand on her shoulder. She stiffened and feared her guards had caught her. She heard a light chuckle.

"Well it's good to know that whole 'sneaking at night thing' is used by other monarchs like me," said a male voice. Henrietta turned around and nearly had a heart attack since it was the man in golden armour from before. "I take it you're not out for a lovely stroll in the twin moonlight? She shook her head. No? Pity, I was hoping to get some tips from the current monarch on how to be a real king. That and whether or not being a Princess automatically makes you a bitch or if it's just Anora. Henrietta gave him a very confused look.

"You're a strange man," she giggled.

"I get that a lot. So tell me why are you scouring the night? You aren't a murderer looking for some easy prey are you?"

"NO! I just came to visit Louise."

"Wait your friends with that pink demon?"

"Yes, since we were very young."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Are all your friends like her or did you just take pity on the girl?"

"You don't care much for Louise, do you?"

"No of course not, She's a great person," sarcasm clear in his voice. "Aside from enslaving us, berating us, insulting us, threatening to take away the two infant boys, and treating us like the bile from a Broodmother; she's an absolute saint. Henrietta sweat dropped. She couldn't help but feel some remorse for them. It was technically slavery that was being committed, but tradition demanded that Louise keep her familiars. The man pushed her in front of him and began directing her towards the camp that they had set up. By now all the warriors had returned and were sitting by the fire eating some boar they had caught. Hey guys look what I found wandering the academy. They all turned to see the Princess, frightened like a newborn puppy. She shifted uneasily as she sat down on one of the logs they had stationed around the fire. She felt very awkward and uncomfortable. Finally the woman with revealing clothing spoke up.

"So your highness, what brings you out at this time of night and to our little band of _slaves_," the woman sneered at slave. Henrietta now felt even more unwelcome. She could feel all their eyes scanning her as if to read her very soul and character; it was truly unnerving. She was about to make a hasty retreat, when she saw two little boys run in front of her. They were attacking each other with wooden swords, and quite aggressively. Unfortunately, both boys let their guards down and ended up bashing each other, with great force, in the head with their swords. Both toppled over and sat there for a second and then began to cry. Both mothers weren't even able to get out of their seats before Henrietta began comforting the two boys. She held one in each arm and gently shushed them.

"There, there little ones, it's ok," Henrietta said. She gently stroked their heads and hummed a sweet tune to sooth them. Both boys stopped sobbing and looked up at the young Princess.

"Waby awe you Anbwaste," the boy, with snow hair and tattoos on his cheeks, asked?

"Who?"

"Andraste," Allistair explained. "To put it simply, she is a human turned god and the Maker's wife, or as you call him god. Henrietta stared at him and then turned to the boys with a smile.

"No, I'm just a girl who happens to be a princess," no sooner had she finished; the giant warrior, with white dreadlocked hair, held out his hand and received three coin purses from his companions. She ignored it and kissed both boys on the head and let them to walk back towards their mothers. Both mothers hugged their child and looked at Henrietta. They said nothing, but she could tell from their looks that they were thanking her. The boy with the short woman asked a question.

"Momma can be habe a stowy?"

"Anb one be haben't heawd," the other boy interjected. Morrigan looked to her husband. Migel sighed as he thought of one of his less frequent tales. Unfortunately there was only one the boys didn't know, and that was a tale he would rather not say in front of the Princess. He decided to wait till later; however, Siesta decided to inform their more frequent audience of their new tale. Within minutes the camp was surrounded by servants, students, teachers, and visiting nobles who had heard of the group and wished to hear one of their quests. Migel knew he was stuck and prayed he could avoid certain inquiries.

"Alright this is the Siege of Vigil's Keep," he said. Many of the Grey wardens shifted and knew what was coming. He exhaled and began telling them of the looming threat of the Darkspawn and the call for help they received from Amaranthine. He told them of the taint and destruction it had suffered in their absence. Then he finally told them of the talking Darkspawn, the army headed for Vigil's Keep, and the decision that was made.

"And so it was decided and ordered that Amaranthine would be set ablaze and destroyed with all who resided within," Migel said with sadness present in his voice. The girl Montmorency spoke.

"Who could order such a monstrous thing like that," she asked? The Wardens winced; they had feeling after tonight they would not be seen as heroes anymore, especially Migel.

"I did" Migel answered. The entire audience gasped. Many people started glaring at him with anger. "Ahem, Justice could you continue? I need a walk to clear my head. Justice nodded and continued the tale. As he left Gimli and Allistair accompanied him. Henrietta slipped from the group unnoticed and followed them. She saw them stop by the main entrance and they stood there talking.

"You still blame yourself, don't you," Gimli asked?

"I allowed Amaranthine to burn with its citizens, of course I do," he responded.

"It wasn't your fault, if the Keep had fallen the Darkspawn army would have assaulted Amaranthine anyway and the Grey Wardens would've disappeared from Ferelden again," Allistair told his friend. "Amaranthine was a necessary sacrifice, just like all things the Grey Wardens do to protect the world from the Darkspawn.

"But it was their sacrifice, not mine. I sacrificed those innocent people so that the Grey Wardens, Vigil's Keep, and my friends would survive and continue to fight. That was not sacrifice, it was selfishness."

"No it wasn't Migel, just like sending those RedCliff Knights against the Archdemon so that we could prepare an assault with the Mages and Dwarves. It was necessary, so that we could win the battle."

"You are a true leader Migel, and your decisions have always been correct and necessary. You have two kings that believe this of you, even Loghain believes that every decision you made is the correct one," Gimli comforted his friend.

"Not the decision to leave my family to die. What kind of man leaves his dying farther and broken mother for his bloodthirsty enemies so that he can escape and fight the Blight?"

"Migel don't let things that were beyond your control cloud your judgement as a leader and as a good man," Allistair told him. Henrietta wished she could say something, but she didn't know the whole story or him for that matter. Her words would be hollow and pointless so she remained hidden and silent. They continue to talk for a few more minutes until they began to return to the campsite. Allistair however, stopped after a few steps. "You guys go ahead I'll catch up. They nodded and continued without him. You know, it's not very Princess like to eavesdrop on people in the middle of the night. Henrietta squeaked as she tip toed from her spot. She blushed from embarrassment.

"What you said to your friend, it was very kind of you," she said.

"Only speaking the truth; he's suffered a lot and has had to make other...difficult decisions that many would question as 'human'."

"Has it truly been that bad?"

"Besides his parents you mean," he looked back at Henrietta and she nodded. "Well one such decision was to kill my little cousin Connor, who was only a young boy, because he was possessed by a demon. There have been other decisions not nearly as difficult, but still unhappy ones. Believe it or not he actually got me to become king. Granted he forced me to marry that demoness Anora, but in the end it was necessary; otherwise we could've have had a civil war again and killed one of our top generals, Loghain.

"Who's Anora?"

"Loghain's daughter, King Cailin's, my late half brother, widow, and 'officially' my wife. Unofficially though, she's tried to 'remove' me from the throne nearly a dozen times. The best part is we either can't find any proof or the assassins commit suicide. Zevran has saved my behind more times than I care to count. Having an ex-assassin as a bodyguard has its benefits."

"It sounds dreadful."

"Yeah, personally I prefer a woman whose kind, smart, and is open to an equal power relationship. Not a spoiled, bitchy, murdering, sadist. Thank the Maker she was already pregnant when we married or I may have had to sleep with her; but I do fear for my nephew. I wouldn't wish that kind of mother on any child; especially Cailin's."

"Perhaps it's for the best you ended up here."

"Yeah your right. Once the baby was born, the power between me and Anora shifted drastically since the baby is Cailin's son and King Maric's Grandson. I would probably have been executed within 10-15 years. Then again I wouldn't last much longer anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Grey Wardens have a special way of initiating recruits, it's fatal and sometimes all of them can die. Once you take the initiation, and live, you have 30 years to live; give or take. My intiation was about 5-6 years ago so I have at least 15-20 years left."

"Why is it so dangerous, and why must this be done. I have heard that you Grey Wardens are special, because you are the only ones that can end something known as the Blight."

"Correct, you see the Blight is very bad. The Grey Wardens represent the sacrifices that must be made to stop the Blight. If the Blight wins then all life in the world will eventually become tainted or destroyed. Migel, Gimli, and I fought in the last Blight; in fact Migel slew the Archdemon, the leader of the Blight."

Henrietta was in awe. She felt like a teen that was idolizing their favourite knight. She felt rather embarrassed by it actually. These people had accomplished what very few nobles even dreamed of accomplishing. She was doing everything she could not to ask for an autograph like all girls her age would. They both decided to return to camp and listen to rest of the story. When they returned nearly everyone from the crowd, except Siesta, Tabitha, Kirche, Monmorentcy, Guiche, Louise's family, Professor Colbert, and several soldiers, had left. Justice was just finishing the story.

"And so the mighty commander stabbed his blade into the beast's face. The creature shrieked as it slumped and died. The Commander then turned away and left the cave with myself, Anders, and Oghren, never once looking back at the dead Broodmother," Justice finalized the story with a hint of awe. The audience had nearly lost their lower jaws from the story. Justice had, at several points in the story, explained the Architect, the Disciples, and the Children to his dwindling audience. The descriptions of several caused many nobles and light stomached listeners to flee the area or risk emptying there recently filled stomachs. Others were not so fortunate.

Upon their return, Allistair noticed a furious Louise approaching him with a look that screamed "I'm gonna eat your heart and tear off your balls with my bare hands". Needless to say Allistair was almost intimidated; almost being the key word, since he had experienced that look for nearly four years from his so called wife, Anora. Allistair just looked at the little pink pain in the ass and awaited the flogging.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER HIGHNESS YOU LOWLY DOG," Louise screamed, causing nearly all to lose their hearing! "How dare you show your face in the presence of her majesty and force her to listen to your barbaric wives tales.

"Hey, they are not wives tales, and she willingly came to our little group," Allistair retorted. "I simply pushed her in the proper direction. _I'm not lying so she can't get mad...right? _He thought to himself.

Wrong!

"That does not excuse you for being alone with her highness with no supervision."

"LOUISE! Are you implying that I would do such a thing with such a handso-I mean total stranger," Henrietta caught herself and tried to hide her blush.

"No milady, I simply don't trust this-this..."

"Royal bastard," Louise's familiars answered?

"Lack of a better term, yes,"

"Oh pardon me Miss Louise for having an ADULT conversation with the princess. I simply figured you were too arrogant and immature to understand certain discussion topics that an enlightened monarch, such as me and Henrietta, would speak to one another about."

"So you talked about Anora and how much of a bitch she is," Zevran asked?

"Basically."

"Louise I'm fine and he didn't do anything to me," Henrietta assured her friend. "You should ease up on...what was that term Oghren used?

"Busting our balls," Oghren answered.

"Yes. By the way what does that actually mean?"

"Well-Ow," Oghren received a staff to the head!

"Don't even think about it," Wynne glared at the warrior dwarf!

"Very well your highness I will...try to be more respectful of my charges; since they are skilled warriors and nobles, and they are behaving rather well as of late," Louise resisted the urge to lash out at her familiars.

"I expect my plate of cookies soon," Sten interjected. Henrietta raised an eyebrow and looked at Allistair.

"He's addicted; under no circumstances should you ever attempt to steal one. Last poor bugger who did that ended getting Asla, his sword, to the head," Henrietta shuddered a little. These people truly were ruthless, that or just plain psychotic. Louise grabbed Henrietta by the arm and dragged her away from the group.

"I think the princess has been around you barbarians for long enough, goodnight."

"Night everyone; it was nice meeting you," Henrietta waved as Louise dragged her away from the group. The rest of the listeners, except Siesta, decided to leave as well and turn in for the night. Siesta looked at her new friends. She couldn't help but feel slightly unwelcome; not that she was, but she didn't feel like she was truly apart of the group. She felt like the odd man out.

"You guys really don't mind me being part of your little group," Siesta asked? The group looked at her and simply smiled.

"Of course not, you are similar to us; granted not a slave, but forced into servitude since you've no other choice," Zevran said.

"You're a kind, sweet, and helpful young lady that has aided us since we arrived," Wynne added with a pat to her shoulder.

"Besides, we need someone who actually knows how to cook," Logan stated as he bit into some boar.

"Hey, I'll have you know I make a mean boiled boar," Allistair defended himself. The group shivered in disgust.

"The fact that you boil boar instead of cook, frightens me all the more," Logan scowled. Siesta giggled.

"Grandma never told me Grey Wardens were so funny," she slapped her hand over her mouth. The entire group looked at the young maid. "I said that out loud, didn't I? The group nodded.

"You mean we're not the first," Migel asked, trying not to leap from his spot?

"No, my Grandfather was a brand new initiate when he arrived here during the eclipse. He had been fighting what he called a High Dragon, and had leaped on its back during the battle when it tried to flee. They both arrived here in Tristain and the dragon fell from its wounds and died. My grandfather was found by my grandmother, and she nursed him back to health. For a year they helped each other on our family farm. He learned our language and helped turn our home into one of the most famous farm and ranches in the country. He was fifteen when he came here and had my father when they were both seventeen. Eight years later there was a war with Germania and it was also during the next eclipse. When the battle was won, he stole an enemy dragon and flew into the eclipse and disappeared without a trace. A soldier gave my grandmother his goodbye as he had said: 'I must return to my home and take up my duty as a Grey Warden. I must fight the Darkspawn and defend my world from the Blight. I must prevent it from coming here and spreading its taint to my family's home. I love you both, and I will never forget you.' They've never seen him since. That was nearly forty years ago when he arrived."

The group looked stunned and absolutely shocked. Migel looked like he was about to keel over.

"Why didn't you tell us," Leiliana asked? Siesta lowered her head.

"Because I didn't think it was important at the time; other than the eclipse and I was being selfish."

"How so," Morrigan asked?

"Other than my cousin and uncle in the city, I don't have any friends and I felt welcome and like I belonged with you guys. I didn't want to be left all alone again and watch you all leave, even if the eclipse isn't for another year or two. I'm so sorry, I'm a horrible person," Siesta lightly sobbed in her hands. She felt horrible about herself and having deceived her only real friends just for a selfish reason. "_They hate me now I know it. I'm such a fool_. She could almost feel the glares that she was expecting and was waiting for Sten or Migel to chew her out for betraying them like that. She stopped when she felt someone hug her and another place their hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw Leiliana hugging her and Sten had a hand on her shoulder.

"There is nothing selfish about not wanting to be alone, you are always welcome within our little group," Leiliana comforted the girl.

"Although it was a little selfish, it only makes sense that you wish to become one of us since you are destined to follow and/or become a Grey Warden like your grandfather," Sten said with an encouraging pat on the shoulder. They looked at Migel who was thinking it over.

"Siesta this is a big choice you're making, take your time until the eclipse arrives, because once you act on your decision there is no turning back," Migel informed the girl quite sternly. "And if you're coming with us, you are going to need more than just skills in cooking. Our world is dangerous and recovering from a Blight, a tribal war, and civil war; it's going to be a nightmare in Ferelden and you'll need to be prepared. Siesta nodded before she ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me Migel."

"You're welcome, but as I said you'll need more than skills as a maid; though I will admit you have all of us beat in that department."

"I say we take it. It may be squishy like the others, if not more so, but it has its uses; if only to cease my annoyance with the rubbery meat your moronic king serves to its fellow meat bags," Shale stated with minor annoyance.

"*sniff* your all so mean to me, and after all I've done for you," Allistair shed crocodile tears and moped. Siesta proceeded to hug and comfort him. "Oh, now she is a treat. Can we keep her for real Migel. You got to keep Morrigan, Leiliana, Sten, and Shale. All four said people glared at Allistair for being compared to pets. Morrigan, despite Allistair, smirked.

"I agree with the buffoon, for once; after all who's going to look after little Bryce and Trian while we slaughter Darkspawn," Morrigan insisted. Bryce proceeded to bounce up and down in excitement.

"Yay, yay! Newbie geps to come bith us," Bryce cheered and clapped his hands. Migel smiled at his son.

"Well we should all get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow and well all need our strength and sanity to deal with that little pink harpy," Migel stated. The group nodded and went to their respectable beds. Tomorrow would be an interesting turn of events, more so than even the Wardens realised.


End file.
